


Sirens

by scornkitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Ginny/Luna/Hermione if you squint, I enjoy pissing off Ron, Luna is a bit of a troll, My First AO3 Post, One-Shot, Pre-Femslash, for now, my friend is trying to convince me to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornkitty/pseuds/scornkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ministry six are enjoying a peaceful afternoon hanging out in the room of requirement. This peace is broken when Luna draws Hermione and Ginny a picture. It's a good thing the boys are mostly oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a conversation with my friend, in which she told me she has been having dreams about lesbian mermaids and I told her to write an AU based on them. Then I wrote this for her the very next day. To her disappointment, this story contains no actual mermaids.
> 
> I couldn't think of any Trigger Warnings, but if there is something I'm missed I'm sorry. Please don't hesitate to point it out.

All of them were just hanging out in the Room of Requirement for once, instead of only using it for Dumbledore’s Army training, like they had the previous year. While Harry had decided not to reinstitute the DA this year, it was still a good place for the six friends that had infiltrated the ministry together to hang out alone. 

Hermione was humming absently while assiduously reading and outlining a thick text on magical creatures that Ginny was fairly sure she was reading for her own elucidation, rather than for any class. Ginny, herself, was upside down in a squashy armchair, her legs hooked over the back of the chair, her back flat on the seat, and her head dropped so that her long red hair pooled on the floor. 

“What’s that?” she suddenly asked. Ron and Harry, embroiled in a game of chess over near the fireplace—for the room set up in common room-esque fashion, did not notice. Luna, who was lying on the floor drawing strange creatures looked over at her, but Neville, muttering to himself on the the opposite side of the room of Harry and Ron over dried plant samples, did not. Hermione continued to read and hum.

Ginny pushed her hands against the floor and swung her legs to the right, levering herself so that she was sitting upright and sideways in the chair, knees tucked up under her chin. “Hermione, hey, I asked what’s that? What’s that you’re humming?”

Hermione jerked her head up from her book, “Oh, er. It’s a song called ‘Part of your world’ from a muggle movie—kind of like a play but recorded, not done live.”

Luna was still looking at them rather than drawing. “It’s about mermaids.” She announced airily and then she pulled a blank sheet of paper to her and began rapidly sketching with her colored pencils. 

“Mermaids?” Ginny sputtered indignantly, “How do muggles know about merpeople? Why would they make one of these movie things about them? Mermish isn’t that fun to listen to for humans, even if you can understand it.”

“Oh, well. Muggles don’t have any idea mermaids are real. A muggle’s idea of a mermaid is very different from a witch’s or wizard’s,” Hermione replied absently, still skimming her book.

Luna hummed absently in assent to this statement. Ginny spent a few minutes in silence pondering the idea, while Hermione continued to read placidly and Luna sketched furiously. Neville’s muttering and Harry and Ron’s taunting of each other were, if not soothing, then familiar background noises. 

Luna sat up quite suddenly, startling Ginny from her thoughts and Hermione from her book. She held up the piece of paper she had been sketching on and Ginny noticed immediately that it was the three of them. Except their bottom halves had been replaced by fish tails and, to her mortification, their top halves were bare except for their hair, which Luna had drawn falling forward in the front to hide their breasts.

“What?” Ginny stuttered out as Hermione rolled her eyes, her face flushing.

“Sirens!” Luna exclaimed happily, her silvery-gray eyes seeming to bulge with enthusiasm. “It’s us as sirens!”

“Yes, Luna,” Hermione replied, “that is how muggles view merpeople. However,” she added severely, “You could have at least drawn on seashell bras, since you have seen the movie apparently. Don’t let the boys see that.” The last sentence was said in a whisper, as she glanced around. None of the boys had noticed the commotion; they were engrossed in their own activities. 

“Sirens don’t wear bras,” Luna retorted in a dreamy fashion, and it was only because Ginny had known her for so long that she could tell Luna was feeling a bit put out about Hermione’s reaction to her drawing. “They live underwater. Breast support is unnecessary.”

During this exchange, at least half of Ginny’s attention was still on the drawing. She was entranced by the muggle interpretation of mermaids. No wonder they made movies about them! There was something fascinating about the contrast of the beautiful girl on the top and the tail of a fish on the bottom. Luna’s drawing style was whimsical and enchanting and both of her friends looked beautiful as mermaids. She briefly wondered if either of their hair was actually long and full enough to cover their breasts when nude, like it did in the drawing, before she realized her train of though and flushed as red as her own hair. 

“Sirens are fantastical creatures, Luna. They wear whatever we imagine them to and siren-me would definitely be wearing a top!” hissed Hermione angrily, her book now forgotten by her side and her face red with some strong emotion—possibly embarrassment, outrage, or a mixture of the two. 

“There’s no such things as Snorcack’s, Luna. There’s no such thing as sirens, Luna.” Luna muttered to herself, sounding the least airy and most irritable Ginny had ever heard her. Luna was one of the most unusually composed people Ginny had ever met, but these two friends really brought out the worst in each other. Yet, Ginny couldn’t help but notice that Luna’s cheeks were flushed a delightful pink color from her irritation. Though she knew this was the moment she should intervene in their argument, she was transfixed seeing her normally calm friend so agitated. She briefly wondered when she had started to find irritation enchanting, or if Luna was simply an exception.

“I already took artistic liberty with the hair,” Luna pushed on, sitting up on her knees now and brandishing the drawing in a very taken-aback Hermione’s face, “It should really be floating up since we are underwater”—at this statement Ginny’s mind went very carefully blank and thus she was not able to attempt to interject and deescalate the situation— “but, no, you’re demanding a top!” 

Luna’s voice had been steadily rising throughout her retort and that last interjection was unusually loud and vehement enough, especially for Luna, to finally draw the boys’ attention away from their own pursuits and to the fact that there was some sort of altercation going on amongst the girls. 

“Er... what’s that you got there?” Harry interrupted cautiously, seemingly not wanting to draw any of the uncharacteristic wrath towards himself. Luna slammed the drawing facedown on the floor immediately and Ron, who had gotten up to come take a look at the source of the commotion, was prevented from seeing it. 

Both Ginny and Hermione would have flushed even redder if it were possible at the thought of Ron seeing Luna’s sketch. Hermione for modesty’s sake and Ginny because she knew her brother’s likely reaction to an image of her so scantily clad, even if all the important bits were covered up. He already complained when his sister went swimming in a one-piece suit; he likely would have had an aneurysm at the drawing of mermaid-her. 

“Nothing,” choked out Hermione. Harry and Ron looked unconvinced. Neville was eagerly listening from his spot at the corner table, while attempting to look like he wasn’t, and she was able tell that even he was unconvinced, as well.

“If it’s nothing, then what’s all this arguing about?” asked Ron, who was now standing next to Ginny’s chair, peering at Luna suspiciously.

“Oh,” replied Luna, now looking quite composed, “I was just drawing”—Hermione’s face paled, but Ginny who had spent a lot more time around Luna had to suppress a snicker in anticipation of whatever was about to come out of her mouth— “a blibbering humdinger and I think that it should be wearing a dress, but Hermione wants me to draw it in pants and a top. Everyone knows blibbering humdingers abhor pants! So, we were debating.”

“I think my debate style is getting effectively forceful. Don’t you, Hermione?” she added in a sweet airy tone. Harry had already diverted his attention back to the chess game. Ginny was pretty sure he was trying to convince the pieces to allow him to cheat while Ron was distracted. Neville appeared to be suppressing a grin, while still pretending that he wasn’t eavesdropping. Hermione had absolutely no poker face and was gaping at Luna. Luckily, Ron was peering at Luna in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. Those two emotions, along with irritation, were—in Ginny's opinion—pretty much his default state of being.

“Blumbering himbiggers wear clothes, do they?” Ron asked, his brow furrowed.

“Blibbering humdingers!” Ginny snapped at her brother. To her, his constant mispronouncing of Luna’s creatures struck a little too near to the ‘Loony’ nickname people sometimes called Luna. “and they wear clothes if Luna says they wear clothes. Now, go back to your game. I don’t remember inviting you to this conversation.”

Ron gaped at her, baffled. “Bloody hell! I am too invited, isn’t that right Hermione?”

“I’m reading, Ronald. Go away.” replied Hermione snippily, having snatched her book back up to use as a shield. 

Ron’s face turned thunderous and he stormed back to the chess table. Luna smiled guilelessly at him as he went and Neville snickered and gave her a thumbs up from across the room, before actually returning his attention to whatever it was he was doing over there with the pile of dead plants. Ginny was glad that Luna was making more friends who really understood her. Ron quickly became completely distracted from his outrage at the girls and began sputtering at Harry, who had apparently actually been successful in his attempts to convince the magic chess pieces to allow him to cheat. 

Hermione was resolutely staring at her book still, obviously determined to ignore them both in retaliation for her embarrassment. However, she still stiffened when Ginny leaned towards Luna and whispered, “I like your drawing a lot, Luna. Next time do it with the hair floating up proper-like, yeah?”

Luna beamed at her and Ginny felt like her heart skipped a beat. She knew that anyone looking would see the resulting flush on her cheeks, but as long as Luna knew her drawing was great she didn’t mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a multi-chapter fic. Friend this is dedicated to is encouraging me to write more and provide: A) actual mermaids and B) actual femslash. I understand where she's coming from.


End file.
